One Wild NightAnd Nine MonthsFor The Weasleys
by HarryandGinny
Summary: And for the Potters, Grangers, Spinnets, Johnsens, Clearwaters, McCallens, and Delacours. Need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

One Wild Night-And Nine Months-For The Weasleys  
  
Summery: And also for the Potters, Grangers, Spinnets, Johnsons, Clearwaters, McCallens, and the Delacours. Need I say more?  
  
Story:  
  
At The Potters:  
  
Ginny paced the bedroom nervously. How was she going to do this? She was so nervous. She had been up ever since five thirty that morning. She smiled as she thought back.  
  
She woke up groggily. She reached over onto the other side of the bed, still thrilled at the idea that she could just reach over and feel her husband sleeping. Well, most mornings she could, anyway. But this morning the bed was cold, just the sheets lying next to her. She sat up, confused. But then she saw a note attatched to Harry's pillow. Dear Ginny, it read. I'm out, doing a little flying. There's a game coming up in a week, and Oliver is TOTALLY obsessed. How he got to be captain of the team is beyond me. But anyway, I guess I'll see you later. I should be back by nine, but I have practice at eleven, so I won't be there long. Love you! Harry She smiled, remembering how excited Harry had been when he had been acceped to the Chudley Cannons, and how traumatized he had been when he found out the captain. She personally thought that Oliver was quite nice. But he wasn't the captain of her team, after all. Not that she had one. She puttered about in the kitchen for awhile, making breakfast. But when the smell of bacon and eggs filled the kitchen, she strangly got nausous. She tried to ignore it, but she simply couldn't. She ran to the bathroom and vomited. What was up? She loved bacon and eggs. Surely it wasn't that. But she decided to go to the doctor. That was when she found out. "Mrs. Potter, you are going to have a baby."  
  
So that was how Ginny got to be pacing her bedroom. Harry was at practice right now, but he was due back any minute. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice that she was alone in the bedroom with a drawer full of socks. When she remembered that, she came back to life. She got a great idea, too. She opened the drawer and stole all of Harry's socks before putting her plan into action, naturally. Then she opened the door and walked outside. They lived in Hogsmeade, so she walked down to Madame Malkins. She opened the door, and a little tinkle rang through the shop from the bell hanging on the doorknob. Madame Malkin was in the back, but she came bustling out when she heard the bell.  
  
"Hello, dear!" She said to Ginny with a smile. "I certainly haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been doing?" "I'm fine, thanks," Ginny answered. "Today I'm looking for some baby socks. I was hoping you had Quidditch ones." "Baby! Dear, are you expecting?" The older witch exclaimed. Ginny nodded shyly. "I just found out today, but I couldn't figure out how to tell Harry. I figured that since his birthday is coming up, the socks could be a present, and a way to tell him." "I have the perfect pair," Madame Malkin said happily. "Just a moment." She went into the back room and came out with a pair of newborn socks, with a snitch on one side, a quaffle on the other, a bludger in front, and a hoop in the back. "They're great!" Ginny cried. "How much?" "2 sickles," Madame Malkin replied. "Should I wrap them?" "Definitly." Soon Ginny left the shop feeling happy and contented.  
A/N: First fic, so don't flame! In the next chapter, lets find out how Hermione and Ron are. 


	2. At the WeasleyGrangers

Hermione woke up lazily, opening one bleary eye. But suddenly she remembered yesterday. She shot up. Oh, lord, she hoped she had slept late. She glanced at the clock. Oh, thank goodness. Ron had already left. It was Saturday, but he was at Quidditch practice. Hermione puttered into the kitchen in her bathrobe. She made scrambled eggs. She started eating the steaming eggs, but when she had taken two bites, she became nauseous. She ran to the bathroom just in time. I'd better get used to this, she sighed inwardly. She remembered the reason that she was so happy Ron was gone. Yesterday morning for Hermione had been very similar to Ginny's morning. Of course, Hermione didn't know that. All she knew is that she had woken up sick, gone to the doctor, found out that she was going to be a mother, and worried about how to tell Ron. She still had no idea. She decided to call her best friend. Ginny answered on the first ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Gin, its me."  
  
"Oh, God, Hermione. You will never believe whats happening."  
  
"Same here. I am so totally freaked."  
  
"You first," they said together.  
  
"Fine, I'll go first," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"I'M GOING TO BE A MOM!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"No! Its not that! I'm going to be a mom, too!!!!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Wait, how are you going to tell Harry? Does he know? Because I absolutely cannot figure out how to tell Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm going to give him a pair of baby socks for his birthday," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, good idea! Except..maybe I'll give Ron a book. I saw a good one the other day."  
  
"Really? I might want to get it. What's it called?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Learn to like the couch: A husbands guide to pregnancy. How to deal with you wife, and the new changes coming."  
  
"Hmmm, I think I like it," Ginny said devilishly. "Anyway, why don't we tell them at the same time? At Harry's birthday dinner at the Burrow?"  
  
"Good idea! I can't wait to see my reaction. If its anything like mine, its going to be Gaping like a..a..something."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Well, I'd better go. Talk to you soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay, and congratulations!"  
  
"You too! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Hermione hung up the phone, feeling about ten times better. She was going to be an aunt as well as a mother, she had someone to share the experience with, and she had someone to tell her darned husband with! Speaking of which...Hermione walked out the door to buy a new book: Learn to Like the Couch: A husbands guide to pregnancy. How to deal with your wife, and the new changes coming. 


	3. Katie and Angelina

Katie Bell Weasley took a handful of Floo Powder from the flowerpot on the mantle. She threw it into the fireplace and stuck her head in.  
  
"Angelina? Angelina? Are you home?" she called. "Hello? Angelina?"  
  
Angelina Weasley appeared in the kitchen, and smiled when she saw Katie. "Katie! How are you doing? What's up?"  
  
"Angelina, I'm coming over. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Great, I need to tell you something, too. See ya in a second."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Katie yanked her head out of the fireplace, and stood up. She stepped into the fire and called out, "House of Pranks!"  
  
After a few minutes of spinning, she fell out of the fireplace and grabbed onto the table to steady herself. Angelina took her arm and helped her to a chair.  
  
"I hate floo powder," Katie grumbled. "It makes me sick. Why can't you and Fred take down those stinking wards?"  
  
"Because we don't want anyone apparating to and from our house, especially with what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"You go first," Katie said.  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Fine, we'll go together."  
  
"Fine. On the count of three."  
  
"One! Two! Three!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Both girls chorused.  
  
Katie and Angelina gaped at each other.  
  
"Wait. You, too?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Katie screamed in response.  
  
"Wait, that's not all," Angelina added. "So are Ginny and Hermione!"  
  
"Omigod. You're kidding!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They both screamed.  
  
"Does George know yet?" Angelina asked after a minute.  
  
"No, I can't figure out how to tell him. Can you?" Katie replied.  
  
"No, but I talked to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny is giving Harry a pair of baby Quidditch socks, and Hermione is giving Ron a book called 'Learn to Like the Couch: A husband's guide to pregnancy.' They're doing it at Harry's birthday party. Do you think that we should pull a prank on Fred and George to tell them?"  
  
"Ooh! I have a great idea!" Katie squealed. "Why don't we give them presents, you know, say that they deserve presents even if it isn't their birthday, and they can explode and smoke and fireworks come out, and they can form the words, 'Hi, Daddy!"  
  
"I love it!" Angelina cried. "Lets do it!"  
  
And with that, the two ladies started making the 'presents'. 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
I have am working on chapter four, and I should have it posted before the week is over. In the meantime, I am working on a few more storys. The Birthday Bash should have about three new chappies soon, but I've hit a dead end with Snape Versus James, Lily, and Moony. I'll try to work on that, but writers block is hard to beat.  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews. I plan on having about ten to twelve chapters. I'm having 2 more about Penelope, Imogen, and Fleur. That will be them deciding how to tell Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Then I'll have one or two chapters on Harry's birthday party. Then I'll have probably one chapter at the three mark point, one at the six month point, and then obviously a few at labor time. Yeah, that should be about it.  
  
For those of you who are confused, here is a basic family tree:  
  
Harry-Ginny Ron-Hermione Fred-Angelina George-Katie Percy-Penelope Charlie-Imogen Bill-Fleur  
  
By the way, for added interest, should I have a Lee-Alicia in here? So that the chasers could all be pregnant at once? Or maybe it should be an Oliver-Alicia, so that the entire Quidditch team could be pregnant (well, not the men, but you know what I mean).  
  
Thanks again for all the great reviews, and I expect that the next chapter should be up before the week is over. Wait, did I already say that? Yeah, I did. Oh, well.  
  
Toodles!  
  
~Avery~  
  
P.S- For more great Fanfictions, go the www.gryffindortower.net or www.sugarquill.net. However, these sites focus on particular ships, so I hope that you support H/G and R/H!! gt.net is H/G mainly, and sq.net is mainly R/H. 


	5. A trip to the Doctors Office

Penelope Weasley bustled around the kitchen getting dinner ready. She hadn't been feeling great lately, and was planning on taking a nap when the meal was done.  
  
"Damn!" she huffed angrily as she cut herself with a knife. "Today is not my day!" She held her finger under cold water, then put a bandaid on it. She put the potatoes in a pot full of boiling water, then checked on the roast. Just her luck. It was about to burn.  
  
She quickly took the roast out of the oven. Most witches and wizards thought that it was a waste of time, doing things the muggle way, but Penelope and Percy liked the slow method of cooking. They had found that food usually tasted better that way. That is, unless you were Molly Weasley, who could make mud taste good.  
  
She put together a small salad, and then collapsed on the sofa. She was half asleep when she heard a crack like a whip. She sat up sleepily, then got up to greet Percy.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, giving him a quick kiss. "How was work?"  
  
"Tiring," Percy replied wearily, sitting down on an armchair. Penelope followed his lead and sat across from him. "There were 9 raids. And then Bill decided it would be funny to put a hex on me. I was belching slugs for an hour." (A/N I know, real origanal. But hey, Ron can relate to it.)  
  
Penelope giggled, earning a glare from Percy. "I'm sorry, honey, but you have to admit, it is funny," she said. Percy sighed half heart- edly.  
  
The couple went into the kitchen, where they ate a delicious dinner. They sat up for a little while after that, but went to bed rather early. Percy had work the next day, and Penelope still wasn't feeling great.  
  
She woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom, and sat over the toilet. She threw up a few times. Then Percy walked in.  
  
"Penny, are you all right?" he asked, concerned. She nodded weakly before having to bend her head over the toilet again. Percy held her curly hair back.  
  
"I'm going to get you a potion," he declared after a few minutes. She nodded, grabbing a wash cloth to mop off her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
The next morning, Penelope woke up. She still felt sick. The potion had helped her feel better, but the effects were wearing off. She decided to go to the doctor.  
  
At two o' clock, she apparated to St. Mungo's Doctor's Office. She sat in the waiting room for a few minutes, reading the latest Witch Weekly. Then she heard her name being called.  
  
She followed the nurse into the small room, and sat down on the plastic chair. Dr. Dan walked into the room a moment later.  
  
"Hi, Penny, how are you?" he asked cheerfully. Penny and Daniel had gone to school together. He was two years ahead of her in Hufflepuff. They had gotten to know each other through his little sister, who was in Penelope's year.  
  
"I'm not great," she answered truthfully. "I've been tired and sore for a few days, and last night I started vomiting continuously. I'm not sure what's wrong."  
  
Dan frowned, but just told her to lay down on the stretcher and relax. He did the mandatory check up first, just her ears, eyes, nose, mouth, etc. Then he gave his wand a flick, and looked at her.  
  
"Penny, I think you're pregnant. I'm not sure, but if you want, I can do a test. But first, have you been sexually active within the last week or so?"  
  
Penelope was stunned. Pregnant? Her? Well, maybe not, but she had been having symptons. She blushed as she answered his question.  
  
"Yes, a last week. Percy got a promotion, and we were very excited."  
  
Dan grinned at her, before prodding her stomach with his wand. Suddenly, blue smoke came out of it, and it formed the words:  
  
CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE 2 WEEKS, 3 DAYS, 14 HOURS, 53 MINUTES, AND 17 SECONDS PREGNANT!!!  
  
Penny fainted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Penelope arrived home a few hours later. She had been to visit Katie, only to find out about Ginny's Hermione's, Angelina's, and her Katie's pregnancies. She also learned the creative ways of telling thier husbands. Now, what should she do for Percy?  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to her. She went upstairs, and started poring through books. After all, she had a very long report about babies to write.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Next chapter we'll see Bill and Charlie's wifes. Then we'll have a great birthday party for Harry! 


End file.
